


Misery

by butterflyslinky



Series: The Cruel Adventure to Love and Happiness [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Dark, Forced Pregnancy, Gangbang, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Azog won the battle. He kept two survivors--Kili and Tauriel, who are now his slaves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a commission. This story is very, very dark. I tried to tag everything that might be triggering or squicky to someone, but I might have missed something. If you see something I missed, PLEASE let me know so I can tag it appropriately.

_February 10, TA 2942_

They were back home. Or a home, at least. It wasn't their ancestral one, but that didn't make it any less warm. The quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountain was not successful, but it wasn't a failure either. Now, they were at the Baggins estate, drinking and laughing over the misadventures along the way.

Kíli had seen more things that he'd ever hoped to; places more exotic than the wildest tales, and people he'd loved more than he'd loved anyone. Promises of glory and might felt like forgotten memories now. This right here, seeing Thorin piss drunk, and the old wizard hitting his head on everything, this was truly home.

“Hey,” Fili said. “Hey!”

Kili jerked and turned his eyes toward the door.

“Eat up,” the orc said, kicking a plate towards him, spilling most of it on the floor. “Azog needs you at your best.” His cackling filled the room as he left.

Ah, yes, this wasn't the Shire. He was still in Erebor. Of course. Sometimes, his thoughts drifted. It was happening more and more often nowadays, but he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the cold, or his squalor, or even the hard floor. Maybe he needed some company and a place of happiness. Something, anything, to put his mind off things. These daydreams were always so happy compared to the waking world.

He didn't want to do it, but he didn't want not to eat. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt warmth or joy, and didn't want to prolong his misery. The only times he wasn't dreading his existence were when he wasn't in touch with it. But he also knew what malnourishment would do to him; he knew how much worse it could make things for him. And what if the orcs insisted on feeding him? In his state, he wouldn't be able to resist them, and who knew what kind of creative new ways they'd think up to torture him.

The way he ate made him feel like an animal, like he wasn't a real person. If his captors were trying to rob him of every fraction of dignity he held onto, they were succeeding. Their “cooking” somehow managed to simultaneously taste like nothing and to be extremely repulsive. It couldn't be mere incompetence. Real effort was put in making it as terrible as possible.

He could barely swallow more than a few bites. He knew it wasn't healthy for him, but he didn't want to puke either. They weren't very generous with the water, and dehydration would be the real problem. That, and he'd have to live with the stench of his own stomach acids for days; nobody was going to mop that floor.

Back when they'd first started their quest, nobody could have anticipated how it would turn out. Kíli was no better. He was so blinded by what he hoped for that he didn't appreciate what he had. Even his brief happiness on the journey had turned to pain now. He could do without that pain. He could do without anything at all.

“Get up,” an orc spat out. “Get the fuck up.” He was having thoughts again; he hadn't noticed him coming in, hadn't noticed opening his cell. He wasn't doing very well. This wasn't normal. “It's fun time again, and chief says we don't start without you.”

The guard guided him through the halls of Erebor. When he'd first seen them, they weren't in the best state, but they were distinctly dwarven. Now, they'd been looted and pillaged and defaced several times over. Where there was culture and technology now lay the stench of orcs and their disgusting activities.

Kíli stared at the floor as the orcs dragged him through the halls. He didn't want to see, and didn't want to know. He knew where they were going, and that was torture enough. He wanted to keep a few of his memories of this place untarnished at least.

“Good morning, dwarf. It's so great having you here again,” Azog said in a mockery of a greeting.

They were in the royal bedroom, a place fit for a true king, so naturally Azog had taken it for himself. It used to be lavishly decorated, though most of the furnishings and tapestries had been removed to make more space. It was perhaps one of the few places that was kept relatively clean, but not out of any sense of respect or hygiene. No, Azog had discovered that having too much filth got in the way of distinguishing the horrors that took place in here.

After all, he'd had four whole months to experiment. Four months of raping Tauriel and forcing Kili to witness it.

He'd tried averting his eyes, but he was punished. When he endured, the punishment grew worse. When he persisted still, Azog brought in a witch doctor to staple his eyelids open, and only stopped short of it when Kíli begged for the privilege of witnessing the “wonders” Azog provided.

Tauriel was lying on the floor, utterly defeated. She tried her best to hide her belly, but there was no mistaking the bulge. She'd been carrying since the first day, probably. It boggled the mind, but orcs used to be elves and even after all their disfigurement, the two could successfully mate. It had to be some sick twist of fate, a prank the gods specifically set up for this moment, just to torment him.

“While you've been living the life, your beloved here hasn't even eaten breakfast,” Azog said, pointing at her with a prosthetic arm; he had no natural arm remaining. He'd won the war, but hadn't come out of it unscathed. Kíli would be lying if he claimed he didn't take some bitter pleasure in that fact.

“So, today I've got a treat for you: I'm going to show you how elves are properly fed. I'm sure it was an everyday pleasure for your mother, but take a look; you might learn something new.”

The orcs in the room lined up. There were six of them, plus Azog. Kíli knew what was about to happen, but he didn't want to think about it. He tried to think of nothing and ignore his surroundings, but he also knew the orcs would be as intentionally loud as possible to make that impossible. And, to his dismay, so would Tauriel.

An orc approached her, making her shiver and retreat into herself defensively. He started removing his clothing, revealing his disgusting body to the world. Every time a cloth hit the floor, Tauriel covered herself further, trying not to see or hear.

It made no difference. The orc groaned, knelt, grabbed her by her arm and forced her to her knees. The closer her face was to him, the stronger his stench; even if she saw and heard nothing, there was no mistaking the odor. Azog went to great lengths to keep her clean, and in good condition: he knew that an unending stream of filth would desensitize her, and he opted to prolong her torment, contradictory as some measures might seem.

“No,” Tauriel muttered, turning her face away from the orc. He pulled on her hair, forcing her to face his groin. “No!”

“Open your mouth,” he commanded, beginning to stroke his cock. Tauriel did the opposite, shutting her lips tight. Breathing in through her nose at such close proximity with his genitals was torture. Even after months of this treatment, she could barely suppress the urge to vomit.

The orc rolled his eyes before he pinched her nose, blocking her airflow. Tauriel held her breath for as long as she could, only to be faced by the limits of her own mortality. As soon as she opened her mouth, he shoved his fingers in it, forcing it wide open. Before long, he'd put his shaft in it.

As a warrior, Tauriel had seen her fair share of obscenities, but the things she'd had to endure under capture were above and beyond the worst she'd ever imagined. Orcs were revolting enough to look at, or even kill, but to have one before her, and to be forced to do these things to it… His unclean, rotting flesh, his cum; if she'd eaten anything else, it would no longer have been with her.

“Ah, yes, that's it,” he said, sounding relieved. “That's a better use of your mouth!” He was already half erect when he forced himself in her, and was quickly growing. Most orcs were larger than an average man, perhaps seven or eight inches, and though that wasn't a problem yet, at his full hardness he'd start triggering her gag reflex.

Somewhere in the back of her head, she knew that if she clenched her jaw hard enough, she'd be able to inflict major damage, perhaps even mutilation. However, if she were to do that, she didn't dare imagine the brutality of Azog's punishment, brutality she wasn't certain she would survive. She knew the only reason Kíli and she were alive was so that they could see each other degraded and suffering. As soon as they became more trouble than they were worth, there wouldn't be any reason to keep them around, and she couldn't bring herself to doom Kíli to certain death, even indirectly.

The orc closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Tauriel's mouth. Even if they were involuntary, the twitches of her mouth and throat were caressing his cock, and her warmth and saliva only added to that. As a warrior, he wasn't a stranger to raping and pillaging, but until recently he'd never been with an elf.

The other races, well, they really were no match. Dwarves and—though admitting it spelled death—fellow orcs barely looked like women, so that was no fun, and the humans, though attractive in their way, were rarely in a good condition. Most of them never were lookers, and by the time they'd got to them, life had tolled them with illnesses, broken bones, and age.

It was perverse to think that elves, with all their unnatural perfection and unending youth, enforced strict monogamy and had intercourse strictly for procreation. No wonder they were so uptight; they had nothing to live for! Sometimes he wondered, if they lived for that long, how rapidly did they mature? If, say, he were to get his hands on an elven newborn…

Those thoughts had got him rock hard inside her, and he began thrusting without wasting time. Soon enough, he discovered the elf wasn't going to be very helpful. Exasperated, he lowered his hands on her head and held it in place so that he could properly fuck her mouth.

Tauriel let out obscene sounds every time his cock hit the back of her throat, triggering her gag reflex. The size of the cock wasn’t the only thing bothering here; she was sure these barbarians never bathed, though she quickly stamped that thought down so as to not make the experience even more unpleasant. The orc raped her mouth like it was her genitals, keeping her face lined up like she was an object, good for nothing but pleasuring his twisted desires.

“Oh, yes, here it comes!” he exclaimed, pulling her head as close to his groin as he could, and cumming straight into her throat. She could feel his degenerate penis spasming inside of her, spilling thick, nauseating semen in her. Back home, intercourse was sacred, not…this. She couldn't understand how they could get off with a hole that wasn't even meant for procreation.

She started coughing the moment he was out of her, trying to prevent his jizz from reaching her stomach. She'd hardly collected herself before the orc was replaced with another, already undressed and hard from watching the last act.

“Open up, whore!” he said. She tried pushing him away, but she was no match against him. He shoved himself into her much as his predecessor had, using her mouth roughly. He was disfigured and ugly beyond words, like all orcs. Their shafts were filled with blemishes, warts, and imperfections; there was nothing to love, no redeeming feature.

“Ah, yes! That silver tongue of yours is doing something of value!” His motions were fast and hard; he was fucking her with pent up hatred. “Your mouth is almost as good as your pussy! Your every hole is like a pussy; it's like you were made to be fucked.”

Her jaw and throat hurt, and her tongue was numb. Her saliva was spilling down her neck and chest and onto the floor, mixed up with the previous orc’s ejaculate. She had trouble timing her breaths, and her voice came out as broken and moaning. She wouldn't, couldn’t admit it,but something about this resonated with her, the naughtiness, the wrongness of it all.

Penises weren't meant for her mouth, especially not orc penises. Sex was the physical manifestation of the union of marriage, and she was performing sacrilege on the highest degree. Kíli was watching her, and surely he was disgusted, thinking of her as an unabashed whore. Still…Still…Something in her nether region tingled, dripping moisture.

“Take it,” he said, cumming inside her mouth. Like before, he held her head in place as his fluids filled her. She tried as much as she could not to swallow, even if it meant choking on it and having it come out of her mouth, but she knew she wouldn't prevent all of it.

She gasped for fresh air, her breathing sounding low and animalistic. The orcs would give her no rest, and the third one came in to fill the void. This time, there was little fight left in Tauriel.

“You should swallow, elf,” Azog commented, sat cozily some distance behind her, taking in the sight like it was a boring chore. “You need nutrition, and food is hard to come by. Be a good girl; your other half is watching.”

He laughed out loud, because he could see him, even if he was trying to hide it; Kíli was naked, and he was erect. He was getting *something* out of it, probably thinking about how great it would be if she was sucking his cock instead of a bunch of orcs'.

Kíli hated seeing her like that. Hated seeing her be subjected to these disgraceful acts, forced to pleasure these monsters with her mouth at the expense of her body. No matter how many times she pleasured them, there was no end. The moment she got done with one, another would take his place.

Even after all six had come once, the process repeated itself, the orcs going in for a second round. As time passed, the situation devolved into chaos; the orcs were so horny they grew tired of waiting for the busy one to finish, so they jacked off on her. They ejaculated on every part of her body they could find; her hair, her chest, her legs.

It was all the same to them, because they'd never seen anything so beautiful. Even her toenails would be more stimulating than their debased lot. They beat it off against her skin, covering her in their yellowish slime, leaving it there to dry and stink, again and again who knows how many times, until Tauriel was practically bathed in semen, and their limbs were too tired to go on.

They all collapsed on the floor, both the orcs and Tauriel, and the room was filled with the disgusting smell of their mating. Everything surrounding Tauriel was covered in orcish come, and especially Tauriel herself.

Azog got up and approached Kíli, who rested against a wall, defeated, staring at the scene with dead eyes.

“Like what you see, dwarf?”

Kili said nothing. He wouldn’t give Azog the pleasure.

“She’s beautiful like this…put in her place.” Azog grinned, sharp yellowish teeth glinting in the dim light. “Want a taste?”

Kili shook his head frantically for all the good it would do.

Azog raised one of his sharp prosthetics and hit Kili across the face with it, leaving a gash. “Go clean her off. With your tongue.”

Kili swallowed. He wouldn’t do it, he couldn’t…

“Now, dwarf!”

Kili gritted his teeth and walked over to Tauriel. She lay on the floor, unmoving, unseeing, covered in filth. Kili slowly lowered himself to his knees and began to lick the semen off of her, starting at her face. He shuddered at the taste, an oily, pungent flavor, worse than the meat he’d been given that morning. Tauriel shivered at his touch, but did not move. She didn’t even look at him as he moved down her body, running his tongue over her neck, her breasts, her stomach. He could feel himself growing harder as his mouth touched her. He could pick up a sweeter taste underneath the gunk, something clean and fresh, and it made him ache for what they could have had.

The orcs were laughing, taunting him. “How does it taste, dwarf?” one asked. “Not as good as her, but it’s what you deserve.”

At last, Kili finished. Tauriel wasn’t clean, but she wasn’t covered anymore.

“You haven’t finished!” Azog said. “You want her dwarf…go on. Paint her tits like we did. We know you want to.”

Kili let out a sob, but then moved up to straddle her swollen waist. Tauriel closed her eyes, whimpered as Kili took himself in hand. He said nothing as he rubbed himself off as quickly as possible, finally releasing across her breast. The orcs laughed at how little he produced compared to them, but Azog was satisfied.

“Get down,” Azog said.

Kili climbed off of Tauriel in relief and moved away quickly, looking down.

Azog pulled on a piece of cloth with one of his arms and threw it on his face, startling him.

“Now clean it up,” he said. “All of it. You can do as much, can't you?”

He clutched the cloth in his hands, imagining it was Azog's throat. If he could… If only he could…

“Yes.”

Azog kicked him in the head, dropping him on the floor. “Yes what?”

Kíli's world was fuzzy and blurry. He got up, not knowing which direction was up and whether his arms were truly his legs.

“Yes, master.”


	2. Chapter 2

_October 10, TA 2941_

Azog dragged Kíli through Erebor's halls, grunting along the way. It wasn't easy, since he had nothing to grab him with, but he would make do. The dwarf was in chains, and he was more than strong enough to deal with him, even without his arms. It had hardly been a week since the battle, and his latest wound was being a bother. Still, he was an orc, and he would endure, if only to see his vengeance through.

He reached a particularly large stairway, and knew immediately what to do. He stopped his march, lifted the dwarf upright, waved the chain around him, and pulled. It took Kíli some time to understand what was going on, but as soon as he felt the cold metal around his neck, his response was visceral.

“Wait! No, no, no! St—”

Kíli fell again, this time against the stairs, confused and starving for oxygen. Azog dragged him upstairs, letting the rocks bruise his body, and his lungs to struggle for air.

“You took my arms!” he growled. “You took my son!” Kíli tried removing the chain around his neck, but he didn't have the power to. “I'm going to kill you, dwarf, and it's going to be slow and agonizing. You will be begging for the release of death by the time I'm done with you. I was almost afraid you'd managed to run away, but—”

“Chief!” another orc's voice echoed through the halls. “Chief, what shall we do with the others? There's humans, and an elf.”

For a moment, Azog considered killing his underling for daring to interrupt him; if he didn't know this was important to him, he was too dumb to live, and if he did, he was too insolent to be kept. But then…

“No!” Kíli yelled. “No!” He was shouting louder than he ever had, even when they had first captured him. It was a suspicious timing too, right as the elf had been mentioned.

*Ah, so that's how it is,* he thought, the pieces falling into place in perfect orchestration. A twisted idea arrived, then grew, inflating enough to infest his whole mind. If only his soldier knew he'd been saved by the dwarf…

“Bring the elf to the royal room. As for the rest, do with them as you see fit for now, so long as they survive.”

“Y-yes, chief.”

Kíli was kicking and pulling and rolling around the whole time, trying to get on his feet, but to no avail. Azog continued his way up the stairs, but changed his destination. He dragged Kíli all the way there, grinning at the thought  his own perverse mind had produced for him. The dwarves had humiliated him, mutilated him,  even taken away his family.

It was only natural that he'd try to get it back.

He got Kíli in the room and somehow managed to chain him down, even though he had to kick him into submission first. He was getting worked up, even looking forward to what he was about to do.

“I'll kill you!” the dwarf yelled, spitting blood on the floor. “I'll fucking—”

“I have to be honest, that's what I was planning, too,” Azog said. “To kill you. But then I thought about it, and it wouldn't really be that special. Another kill. Another dead dwarf. As if we didn't have enough of you.”

He knelt to be closer to Kíli. “I killed your kings. I killed your family. I took away everything you’ve fucking got, but still you didn't scream at me like when that elven whore was mentioned. What was her name, again? Tauriel?”

Kíli tried to strike Azog, but his movements were limited, and Azog was in much better condition, even with his arms gone. He retaliated with a kick to Kíli's side; he didn't break any ribs, but it still made him cry out before he lost his breath.

“You know, I think that even with everything that's happened, you'd still be able to convince yourself everything is alright, so long as you're able to smell her cunt. That's what it's all about, isn't it?” He chuckled. “Family, country, honor; at the end of the day, all you *really* want is a cock warmer. Every race is equal in that respect.”

Azog's henchman arrived with Tauriel in tow before long. Their footsteps had been covered by Azog's monologue and Kíli's moans for the most part. When Tauriel and Kíli saw each other, they shared some involuntary relief, perhaps the only moment of peace they'd felt in a while. However, as the implications of both of them being in the same room dawned on them, that gave way to despair.

“Place her on the bed, and hold her,” Azog said. A mattress was a far bigger comfort than he ought to give, but he hadn't had much time to prepare, considering he'd only recently thought of this scheme. He had many days ahead to redecorate.

Tauriel's arms were already tied behind her, so it wasn't very difficult to keep her in place. Still, elves were nimble and deceptive, as Azog keenly remembered, and there was no such thing as being too careful.

“I will take the only thing you truly care about,” he said, starting to unfasten his loincloth. It was difficult using only prosthetics, but it was a simple garment, so it was possible; armor, on the other hand, required assistance to put on. He had servants for that, but this was far too intimate.

Like before, comprehension came late to Kíli, but was there was nothing he could have done either way. “No! No, stop! I-I'll do anything you want! Just, please—”

“Let him,” Tauriel interrupted him. “Do you worst.”

Her defiance amused Azog, but it wouldn't last long. He was very patient when it came to serious things, and he was prepared to do everything in his power to see her pride shatter and her will break. “Take these rags off,” he said, pointing at her. His henchman began ripping off Tauriel's armor as Kili continued to protest.He simply could not shut up. Azog would have done something to silence him, but his yelling was  making the elf anxious and proving that he had chosen the right punishment, so he let him scream. As more and more fabric and leather was removed, Tauriel's features came to light, all slender and pale, freckles dotting her skin. Azog wondered if the freckles were always there, or if they were brought out by the sun. How many days had she spent in the forest, bathing with other elf maids, the sun kissing their skin to give them such lovely marks?

“Such a shame, keeping that kind of body covered up,” he said. If he’d had hands, he'd be all over her breasts, her legs, her buttocks…but he couldn’t. Anger welled up inside him at the thought, reminding him of what Thorin’s band of dwarves had taken from him.

Tauriel spat on him, and she managed to hit Azog’s torso. She definitely was a better shot than Kíli. He approached her laying form and forced her legs with his own. His penis was visible, and it was growing harder every moment.

He rested it on her stomach to emphasize his size; Azog was a very large orc, far larger than average. Most orcs were about the size of a man, but he towered above her at over 8 feet tall, and his extremities were just as oversized.

She could feel his cock pulsing against her bare skin, could smell its disgusting, rotten smell. She could tell he was enjoying this, because his arousal wasn't slowing down. By the time he was at full length, it must have been about ten inches, reaching almost to her chest, and as thick as her wrist.

“Let's see if you can take me, little elf,” he said and lowered his cock to her pussy. “It's going to be practice for later. I trust you haven't born any spawn yet, yes?”

He began pushing against her entrance, tuning out Kíli's protests as background noise. If he was still speaking, then that meant he was watching as intended. Tauriel was trying not to react, but she couldn't stop herself from wincing.

The penetration should have been impossible by all accounts. Azog didn't know whether Tauriel was a virgin, and frankly he didn't care, so long as it tortured Kíli. Still, if this was the first she’d had in however many centuries she'd been alive, it was going to be a very rough ride, both for her body and for her mind.

He was hard enough for his shaft not to bend out of shape, thick and leaking, though not  nearly enough to lubricate her. He had no doubts it was going to be painful for her once her entrance was breached. He kept applying and removing pressure from her entrance, trying to tease it open. It didn't prove easy, but after a few minutes of trying, at least his cock was inside her.

He let out a satisfied moan, enjoying the borderline painful tightness and heat of her vagina. He couldn't wait to get farther inside her, and pushed more. The penetration progressed slowly and painfully, Tauriel having greater and greater difficulty hiding her dissatisfaction.

She was rocking her body around, especially her head, kept her eyes closed and her teeth clenched. Kíli was saying something to soothe her, telling her to calm down; truthfully, the words didn't reach her ears. The sensation of being so impossibly stretched, so filled with orcish cock was muting everything else around her. It hurt, more than anything she’d felt, but there was something about it that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. She reluctantly thought that, had this been done with love and consent and preparation, she might actually enjoy taking something this large.

Azog got deep enough inside her to be able to reasonably thrust. He pulled out a little, her tightness making the exit almost as difficult as the entry. Then he pushed back in and repeated, barely an  inch at a time, but still enough to be considered intercourse.

“Your fuckhole doesn't want to let me go,” he said. “As if it wants to be ravaged. Give up your dreams of battle prowess; whoring is your true calling.”

She knew his words were provocation, but they'd sink in sooner than later. No matter how much she hated it, she couldn't control her nerves or her organs. Even if it was forced, the touch was still intimate and she would grow to enjoy it regardless of her consent.

Azog's movements grew wider and easier, natural lubrication helping the penetration. It grew less painful for Tauriel, but also more scarring: she was getting aroused by the intruder. Azog enjoyed her warmth and wetness, and as he increased his pace, he also increased the depth of the insertion.

Tauriel had trouble holding back her voice by now. “You don't have to restrain yourself,” Azog said. “I know you like it. Your body cannot lie. It's all right; I'm offering you something your dwarf never could.”

“N-no… It feels terrible. You're disgusting.”

Azog laughed at how unconvincing her retort was. He wondered how far he could take it before she would break. He pulled almost all the way out of her, his shaft yearning for the heat of her insides, and then impaled her with full force, shoving every last inch inside her.

His penis bumped against her cervix, sending a jolt through Tauriel's body like she had been punched far too hard in the stomach. She raised her back and unleashed a terrible scream, like she had just had several bones broken. She felt blood starting to flow from within her, around Azog’s cock, almost like a period but more painful than ever.

“That's more like it!” Azog said, intermixed with laughter. “That's what I've been waiting for!”

He started fucking her like that, shoving himself balls deep inside her, pounding against her cervix every time. Tauriel couldn't stop convulsing, and the contractions of her vagina were unmistakable. She was tight before, but now her walls were on a whole other level.

Azog kept increasing the pace, finding the act far more enjoyable than he ever thought he would. He'd mated with his fair share of women, but it never was a highlight of his life, merely a duty every orc was expected to undertake in order to ensure offspring. With this one, however…

There was no denying she was enjoying it, too. Her cunt was drenched, and he could hear the splashes every time he forced himself inside her, both her natural lubrication and blood easing the way. Her voice had grown strained from all her screaming, but it wasn't just that; the screams weren't purely of agony either.

She hated it, and Azog knew she did. She hated that he was right, hated being reduced to a whore for an orcish barbarian who knew nothing about how to properly court a woman, and wouldn't care even if he did. And yet… and yet… Some part of her, some dark, disgusting part hiding deep inside was enjoying it. She enjoyed the fullness of it, loved the way his pelvis hit her clitoris on the downthrust, and even though it hurt, the pain itself became sensual.

A small indentation was visible on her stomach every time he was fully inside her; a bulge indicating the tip of his penis. It amused Azog greatly, like a physical manifestation of how thoroughly he was defiling her, fucking her so deep it was like he was fucking her soul.

It was enough to bring him to climax. He pushed all the way in, felt her cervix parting ever so slightly, and unleashed all of his cum in her. It had been very long since he'd last ejaculated with such force, almost as if there was no end to it. He let out a ridiculous amount inside her, enough for it to spill out even as he was impaling her, mixing with the blood and fluid already leaking from her pussy.

“Maybe that's going to be my child,” Azog said. “You're going to carry it for months, so you can remember your proper place.”

Tauriel had no words. She had trouble seeing, because her eyes had watered from the overstimulation. She had taken Azog's seed inside her, and she'd enjoyed it. It was like she was fighting with an enemy of herself inside her; an enemy Azog had put in her.

“Wanna give it a go?” Azog asked the other orc, getting off the bed.

The orc nodded and moved forward. He ripped his loincloth off and dove straight in, driving his cock deep into Tauriel immediately. She scream again as the fucking began.

Azog replaced his loincloth. He smirked at Kili.

“You will stay,” he said. “You will stay, and you will watch. You will see every orc who has earned the right defile your love. And it doesn’t stop here, little dwarf. Oh no. I am the King Under the Mountain. You are my prisoner, and I will do as I see fit.” He grinned. “Understood?”

Kili spat at him again and Azog struck the dwarf’s opposite cheek, leaving another cut. “You only make it worse for her,” Azog said.

Kili looked at the bed, where the second orc was ravishing Tauriel without pause. Finally, Kili nodded.

In the end, eight orcs had Tauriel that day. Kili saw every one of them, but after Azog, he did not say a word. He kept his eyes on Tauriel’s face. Most of the time, she was either screaming in pain or moaning in pleasure, but in the brief moments when she could rest, her eyes met his. He saw nothing but fear, and he sympathized.

Whatever happened to them now, Kili knew that they would be forever scarred by this.


	3. Chapter 3

_March 5, TA 2942_

The training room was terrible. Hot and sticky from the perspiration of the trainees, and about to become hotter and stickier if Kili could make any assessment. Tauriel was laid out on the floor, naked as always, the curve of her belly more pronounced than ever.

“You’ve done well,” the trainer said. The young orcs leaned forward eagerly as the trainer licked her lips. “Each of the males may have a turn with the she-elf, beginning with the one who scored the highest marks.”

The young orcs lined up. Kili forced himself not to flinch as the first one went to Tauriel and pushed her legs up. Tauriel didn’t scream, didn’t protest. She looked at Kili, her eyes boring into his as the orc shoved into her.

Kili kept his eyes on her face. It wasn’t long before she flinched and the orc came, filling her. The trainer grinned. “Here,” she said, tossing the young orc a fountain pen. “Mark her. Show how much of a whore she is.”

The young orc drew a mark on Tauriel’s temple then stepped away. The second orc stepped up and the process repeated. They were all young, all too excited and pumped full of adrenaline from the training, so none of them lasted long or felt very good. A few were rough, but none as brutal as they could be. After all, it would not due for them to damage Azog’s prize.

Tauriel settled into the rhythm quickly. A fast, hard, but not terrible fuck, a mark of ink on her skin, move to the next one. Even their cocks didn’t hurt as badly, being the smaller equipment of youth. Their hands groped at her breasts and ass, but didn’t dig in or find any real erotic zones. She kept her face neutral as the tenth one stepped up. Clearly young orcs didn’t get out much. Even the cum dripping from between her legs was more disgusting than painful at this point.

Kili was starting to breathe again. Tauriel didn’t seem too badly off, all things considered, and while watching the young orcs take her was terrible, they weren’t half so cruel or lasting as Azog’s personal circle. But before he could get comfortable, the trainer looked up.

“But I neglect my young daughters,” she said, grinning at the gathered females. “You’ve worked just as hard and deserve a prize…not these boys, fucking an elf like she’s just their hand…no, you want experience!” The trainer laughed and her eyes fell on Kili. “You’re ugly to our eyes, but this elf shows you’re not unattractive to others. Tell me, dwarf, how many have you fucked?”

Kili bit back his smart retort. “Several,” he muttered.

“Good!” The trainer grinned. “My girls are hungry…they’re watching this show and they want it. Lie down, dwarf, and get your cock ready for us.”

Kili swallowed, but then laid down on the floor beside Tauriel. He looked at her, his eyes meeting hers. She nodded and he let his eyes wander, down her beautiful body slightly marred by the swollen belly, as he stroked his cock into hardness.

The first orc girl stepped up. She grinned and climbed up on Kili, straddling him and sliding down on his hard cock. She rocked back and forth, setting a brutal pace. Kili cried out from the pain of her grinding, but she stood up quickly. “He’s not big enough!” the girl snarled. “He’ll give us no pleasure!”

“I thought so,” the trainer said. “He’s a weak, inadequate, unmanly little thing…I wonder if he’s secretly a dwarf woman, given a tiny cock to hide her true nature!” The gathered orcs laughed and the trainer turned to one just behind her. “Fetch the shaman. He can fix this.”

Kili looked back at Tauriel, whose eyes had grown wide with worry. Her face, neck and breasts were quickly filling up with marks, her pussy flowing with fluid, and the orc boys were still coming to her. Kili tried to count how many were in line, but it was impossible—since they were so young, they could keep lining up, their refractory periods short. They were becoming more aggressive now, fingers digging into breasts and hips, leaving faint marks that would heal soon, but hurt now. Kili wanted to reach out to her, to take her hand, but he wouldn’t risk bringing the fury of the trainer down on them—he’d seen the trainer beat a student to death just that morning for breathing too loudly.

“The shaman!”

Kili turned quickly as an older orc, scarred with age and no doubt countless battles, entered the room. The shaman went straight to Kili and knelt beside him, running an ancient hand up and down Kili’s cock for a moment to make him regain his hardness.

“Yes, I see,” the shaman muttered. “This will help.” He reached into a pouch at his side and produced an herb. “Hold his mouth open.”

Kili thought about struggling, but it was useless. Two of the orc girls were next to him, one pinning his wrists, the other keeping his mouth open, digging her claws into his jaw so hard he felt the skin break. The shaman murmured a few words Kili didn’t understand before shoving the herb in and pushing it down his throat. Kili gagged and tried to spit it out, but it was too far down and he swallowed it compulsively.

Pain racked his lower body almost immediately, shifts and pushes. He cried out as his penis throbbed hard several times, as though it were about to burst.

“That should be permanent,” the shaman said. “Try it now.”

One of the orc girls—Kili wasn’t sure if it was the same one as before or not, the pain was too intense—climbed on top of him. She slid down, taking him into her. “Oh, yes!” she cried. “He’s properly sized now!” She began bouncing, each thrust bringing Kili’s cock into a cold and slimy passage, nothing like the slick warm heat he knew from his previous partners, more like repeatedly plunging himself into frozen mud. He cried out, his cock still throbbing in pain even as the orc girl set a brutal pace, a pace he couldn’t match even on his best days.

Unlike the orc boys, who seemed to be finally starting to slow down with Tauriel, the girls took their time, thrusting and grinding and bouncing for long minutes before climaxing. Like the boys, though, there were several of them, and they weren’t going to let Kili go until all of them had a turn. Or maybe two. Kili wasn’t watching, wasn’t looking at them, too focused on the pain in his groin to pay any mind…

“Well. This is interesting.”

And of fucking course Azog would show up to witness it. His eyes skirted over Tauriel in appreciation. She was full of orc cum—not a new experience, but still a degrading one, and this time there seemed to be no stopping. She knew she couldn’t take much more, her passage already coated and leaking. Each time a new orc plunged in and pulled out, he brought a new stream of cum with him, staining her thighs and the training room floor. Her entire body was covered in marks, too many to count, neck, breasts, round belly, arms legs…almost every inch of her marked except for her eyes, which had finally closed, screwed up from exhaustion and disgust. Azog chuckled a bit before his eyes went to Kili, still pinned under an orc girl and crying out from pain.

“Your girls like weak little dwarves, Roktcha?”

The trainer laughed. “No,” she said. “We found him too weak, so we asked the shaman for some modifications. I think they’re admirable.”

“Interesting,” Azog said. “Hazut, get off him and let me see these modifications.”

The girl currently bouncing on Kili sighed and obeyed, leaving him bare and exposed. Kili felt, rather than saw, Azog approach and kneel.

“Yes, this is an improvement,” he said. “I wonder…are your girls fertile, Roktcha?”

“I believe so,” the trainer said.

“Good,” Azog said. “Training time is over. Roktcha, I want your three best female warriors sent to my quarters immediately...along with the dwarf.” The trainer turned and started shouting orders. Kili forced his eyes open to see Azog grin down at him. “Well, dwarf,” he said. “It seems the line of Durin won’t end with you after all. I wonder…what will the combined strength of a dwarf and an orc become?” He looked at Tauriel and his grin grew wider. “And will it be greater than that of an orc and an elf?”

Kili didn’t answer, merely stood up when ordered and followed Azog back to the bedchamber, his cock heavy between his legs. Slowly, he looked down. His cock, previously manageably dwarf-sized, was now as big as Azog’s, and making walking a considerable difficulty.

Azog saw where he was looking and laughed. “Don’t worry, little dwarf,” he said. “You’ll grow used to it. And your lady might like it better now.”

“It’s not my lady you want me to please,” Kili muttered.

Azog’s smiled faded. He nodded to a guard, who reached over and grabbed Kili’s right hand. “Is that defiance, little dwarf?”

“No,” Kili said. “No…I only meant…”

Azog barked something in the Black speech and the guard squeezed the hand hard. Kili felt bones crack. “You will keep your mouth shut,” Azog said. The guard twisted the hand and Kili felt the bones in his wrist snap. He screamed, pain shooting through his entire arm. “That was a warning. Next time, I’ll take your arm off and use it as my own.”


	4. Chapter 4

_May 18, 2942_

Another day, another session in the master bedroom. If it weren’t for the continual growth of her belly, Tauriel would have lost all track of time. After all, it wasn’t important here. She was trapped, the plaything of these filthy orcs, with no escape in sight.

By now, even the presence of her love was no longer quite enough. She only had his touch on occasion, never enough to sooth the pain of the others. She could only look at him, watch as his arm healed incorrectly, see him grow filthy and furred and yet remain purer and more beautiful than their captors.

She wondered what it would be tonight. What more could they do to her? They’d taken her most precious treasure from her, humiliated her, hurt her more deeply than any battle could. All she had left was Kili, and she knew he wouldn’t die. Azog was enjoying the torment too much to kill him.

The door finally opened and Azog came in, several orcs following him. Tauriel didn’t bother to remember most of their names. One was dragging Kili, who looked just as defeated as she felt. Her eyes lingered on him for only a moment before she looked back at Azog. Don’t rile him. Don’t do anything to prolong their suffering.

“My dear,” Azog said, his voice artificially soft. “We have guests.”

Tauriel said nothing.

“My rangers have come back. Would you like to know how your elven kingdom fares?”

Tauriel’s heart lurched. Surely the orcs hadn’t taken the forest?

“You’ll be happy to know they’ve run. Scattered into the trees like the cowards all elves are. We’ll catch them at some point.” Azog grinned, making Tauriel very afraid. “But for now, the leader of my raiding party has done well and earned his reward.”

Tauriel whimpered as the largest orc in the room stepped forward, leering at her.

“I don’t think she can take me,” the ranger said. “Her cunt is too small.”

“Have any hole you want,” Azog said. “She’s a whore—she’ll like it.”

The ranger knelt down. He ran his filthy hands over Tauriel’s breasts and belly, feeling her soft clean skin. “A good whore,” he said, rubbing her stomach. She felt the life in it stir and suppressed the urge to vomit. “But too big to turn over.” The orc reached down to her knees and pushed them back, pinning them on either side of her. “Slick.”

Someone handed the orc a jar. He opened it one-handed and dipped his fingers in some smelly, viscous liquid. Tauriel once again clamped down her urge to be sick as the orc brought the stuff to her asshole, rubbing it on for a moment before he shoved his thick fingers inside.

Tauriel gasped. His fingers were gentler than she’d expected, twisting and stretching her out. It hurt, a bit, but less than she would have thought. She whimpered a bit as he pushed deeper, getting the liquid all through the small space.

“Hush,” the orc said. “You might like it this way.” He pulled his fingers out. Tauriel caught her breath, feeling strange and loose, before she had time to really recover, the orc was removing his loin cloth.

Tauriel’s eyes widened as she saw what came out. Azog was large—she would know—but this orc was even bigger. She thought about trying to run, but realized it would be useless. There was no way, no way at all it would fit in her pussy, let alone in a smaller orifice!

The orc rubbed more of the liquid onto his enormous cock before he moved forward, pressing her legs back and shoving his cock into her ass. She cried out once before the pain and pleasure started to mingle too much. It was…not good, but not as terrible as she expected. The orc’s cock pushed in, inch by agonizing inch. Tauriel did her best to breathe, to keep herself from fainting from the size and the fullness in her ass.

Finally, finally the orc settled fully inside her. She gasped out a breath, trying to ignore the pain, but then the orc pulled almost all the way out and shoved back in again, an agonizing slide of heat and flesh. She moaned, hoping it would be quick.

She had no such luck. The orc continued thrusting, hard and fast and painful but she couldn’t scream, could barely moan. A few tears leaked out of her eyes, but she forced herself to stop crying. She couldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

On and on, every push and thrust ripping into her, feeling good and bad all at once, more than the way it had been before. How long had it been? A few minutes? An hour? She didn’t know. All she knew was this hurt more than anything else that had happened, but it was a new pain, and it wasn’t entirely unpleasant. Perhaps, with a little more warning, she would have liked it this way.

Through the haze, her eyes found Kili, who was watching in horror. She didn’t know how this looked, but it must have been terrible. She wanted it to end, for the ranger to get out of her and go back to Mirkwood to hunt her kin, she didn’t care, she just wanted it to end—!

After an age, the orc suddenly tensed and came inside her. She moaned, feeling the liquid pour into her ass, adding to the burning inside. She tried to breathe again as he pulled out, but as he pulled, it felt as though he was pulling her out, turning her insides to the air.

“Well,” Azog said, his voice piercing Tauriel’s pain-addled brain. “It seems that you’ve broken her.”

“It’s temporary.” There was something hanging out of her. She cried out in disgust, realizing that the orc really had pulled her innards out. She felt his fingers stroke the protruding ring of muscle. It felt awful, worse than before, painful and unnatural.

His fingers stroked it harder, playing with it, teasing her. She clenched and then immediately unclenched—that hurt more than what he was doing, through her entire lower body.

“Call the shaman,” Azog said. “I can’t have my prize looking like that, can I?”

She heard footsteps, but couldn’t see, the pain and strangeness of the sensations overwhelming her. The ranger continued to touch the protrusion, pushing in a bit then pulling out, making her whimper.

More footsteps and the old shaman came in. He clicked his tongue a bit at the sight. “You used her roughly,” he said.

“As she deserves,” the ranger answered.

“Indeed.” The shaman knelt and touched the protrusion. “Well, this is easy enough to mend.” He pinched the muscle and started pushing it back inside. Tauriel gasped and groaned as it slowly moved back inside her, the shaman’s fingers following to make sure it went to the right place.

“There you are,” the shaman said. “As good as new. But I wouldn’t recommend you do that again—it could do permanent damage.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Azog said. “It was only a reward.” He leered as Tauriel opened her eyes. “But for now, she-elf…”

Tauriel closed her eyes and braced herself for the rest of the rangers to follow their leader.


	5. Chapter 5

_August 2, TA 2942_

The she-elf was beautiful. More than ever, Gorluch thought as he and one of his companions dragged her down to the baths. Azog insisted on keeping her clean, and as a rather low-ranked orc, Gorluch was given the task of washing her.

But there was nothing that said they couldn’t have some fun first. After all, the girl was dirty enough already. What difference would a little more make?

“Put her down here,” Gorluch instructed his companion, a younger orc so unimportant that Gorluch wasn’t even sure he had a name. They dropped the elf on the bank. She fell gracelessly, her belly too large to allow for the usual lightness of elves.

“Hold her,” Gorluch said. The younger orc caught her shoulders and gripped her around the waist. He looked to his superior, who nodded. The younger orc began to grope the elf’s swollen breasts. She moaned lowly, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Gorluch pulled off his loincloth and knelt before her, pushing her legs back with difficulty due to her size. He rubbed over her bare hairless legs, marveling at them. Humans and dwarves and even orc women grew fur there, but the elf did not, almost like a child.

But she was no child. Gorluch grinned and shoved his cock into her easily. Warm, moist, fantastic to him. She moaned, clearly enjoying the treatment. Gorluch licked over her neck and breasts, reveling in her taste and feel. The child inside kicked at him as he started to thrust and he grinned. How hideous would it be, he wondered? What would the combination of Azog—unattractive even by orc standards, even with all his power—and this beauty look like? Would it come out more elf? More orc? Some hideous mix of the two?

Ah, the things such a child would do! It would be savage, a worthy heir to Azog. Gorluch hoped he might have the honor of training the child. The things he could show it to do. How to fight, how to beat humans and elves into submission, how to fuck. If it were a boy, perhaps it would be grotesque enough to take his own mother!

Of course, anyone would take her. Gorluch had watched it many times over the course of the last several months. The girl was such a whore. She could take orc cocks all day and night and still not be too tired for just one more fuck, just one more cock in her dripping pussy, just one more taste in her pretty mouth. Was there anything she couldn’t take now? She was loose and moaning, loud enough that surely the whole mountain could hear.

A worg, maybe. Ah, that would be a sight, the bitch getting fucked by one of their pets. Perhaps that would be large enough to satisfy the needy thing, or if not that, a pony. That would be even better, watching that perfect little pussy get torn apart by a giant pony cock! Perhaps he should suggest it to Azog sometime.

The thought was enough. Gorluch grunted and came into the elf’s tight pussy, filling her up again. She moaned in obvious pleasure, feeling it drip down her thighs.

“Take your turn,” Gorluch grunted at his underling. The younger orc eagerly let go and moved to take his superior’s place. As he fucked the elf, Gorluch ran his hands over her belly and breasts, feeling the swelling, the movement. It was gorgeous. Maybe he ought to find a prize of his own. He glanced across the water, where a group of human slave women were panning water for gold. Most of them were old and weary, hideous, but two of them were young and could be made beautiful with a bit of care.

They wouldn’t be as good, though. The elf moaned and thrust back, writhing on the shore, the perfect little slut for every dark design an orc could have. Gorluch dug his nails into her breast experimentally and she cried out, a small smile playing across her face. That was enough for him to harden again, and he began to stroke himself off, aiming for her breasts. They always looked so pretty painted with cum.

It was almost a pity they had to wash her. She was pretty clean, there was no denying it, but when she was like this, covered in evidence of her baseness, dirty and moaning, she was so much better. Gorluch didn’t understand Azog’s insistence that she be washed so often, really, but Azog was his master. They would obey.

Gorluch came a second time across her breasts. She gasped as she felt it spatter over her. The underling groaned and came inside her, adding to the mess running down her legs. He pulled back and Gorluch nodded. He grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her up, dragging her into the water.

“Cloth,” he ordered, and the underling handed it to him. He wiped the dirt and cum and everything else from her body, stroking her harder than necessary, rolling her nipples between his fingers and feeling them harden, rubbing his fingers over and into her pussy, making her moan and shake in his arms until she spasmed hard, orgasming over and over and he kept rubbing her off.

Finally, he released her. She was breathing hard and looked like she would fall asleep right there. She was clean, but Gorluch knew—inside, she was still as filthy as he was.


	6. Chapter 6

_October 4, 2942_

The wildmen followed the orc guard through the halls, weary and impatient. Their leader, Broga, was in a foul temper—the loss of their village had brought his temper out in full force. The orcs didn’t seem to care, though. No reason they should. They easily outnumbered the men and were better armed.

The door to the throne room was thrown open with a bang. Broga looked up to the throne, where a strange, terrible and exciting sight met his eyes.

The pale orc Azog sat upon the throne, though he was hardly visible behind the elf girl on his lap. She was hugely pregnant—Broga estimated she would give birth within the next month. Both were naked, the pale orc’s cock buried deep in the elf’s pussy. He jerked her up and down, his lips at her neck. Her eyes were closed, an expression of ecstasy on her face. She was a lovely creature, the type that Broga would have taken for himself in the old days, even with her belly so large. Broga felt a stab of jealousy that the orcs had gotten her first.

Azog growled at them. “Who dares disturb me?” he spat, not slowing the movement of his cock at all.

“My name is Broga, son of Brilgan,” he said. “My people seek your mercy, and your favor.”

Azog grunted. “What favor?” The elf squeaked slightly as he shifted her aside to get a better look at the wildmen.

“Your Majesty,” Broga said. “Not a week hence, lightning struck our village and burned it to the ground. My people have been left adrift, to find our own shelter. We wandered until we found the ruins that lie at the foot of your mountain. They are of little use to you, but they are exactly what my people need.” He tried to keep his eyes on the orc’s face instead of on the girl still bouncing on his lap, albeit with difficulty. “At your leisure, we would settle the old town. You would have our fealty, and we would farm and raise animals for you.”

Azog leaned back and thrust into the girl a few times, clearly considering the request. Broga stared hungrily at her pale face, her swollen, bobbing breasts, the wet pussy being plundered by the orc’s giant cock. The things a man like Broga could do with her! Ah, but it wouldn’t do to displease his new master. He had heard there were women from the old town still here as slaves—perhaps he could purchase one of them, to replace the whore he’d kept and left to be burned with the village.

“Your terms please me,” Azog said. He thrust up several more times and came with a grunt inside the girl. She gasped and shuddered before Azog pushed her off of him. “Take her to bathe, then throw her in the dungeon,” he said to one of the guards. “Gorluch, go down to the kitchen. Tell them to prepare a feast for us, to celebrate our new alliance!”

Broga half-smiled. “You are kind to us, Your Majesty.”

Azog walked toward him and offered one of his metal spikes in a mockery of a handshake. “I could use your men,” he said. “The elves still plague us, and our food must all be imported. Having farmers, and woodsmen, would be beneficial to all of us.”

“I agree,” Broga said. His eyes watched the elf as she was dragged away. “A pretty prize, Your Majesty.”

Azog smirked and glanced at her. “Ah, yes…Tauriel. She’s been great fun for me and my men. Pity she’s still in love with a dwarf.

Broga raised his eyebrows. “I thought all the dwarves were dead or banished.”

“I kept one,” Azog said. “The last Heir of Durin is in my dungeons…he’s no threat now. And making him see what a whore the she-elf is is more than worth the price of keeping him alive…perhaps they can be the entertainment at the feast tonight.”

Broga laughed. “Indeed! My men would be very interested to see how they mate, with a whole foot of difference!”

Azog laughed as well. “Hazut, find these men some quarters! They will be guests of my hall tonight!”

An orc woman stepped forward and led the wildmen to the guest quarters. Broga smirked, hoping that if he stayed on Azog’s good side, he would get a chance to sample the elf himself.


	7. Chapter 7

_October 4, TA 2942, Later that night_

The hall was loud, louder than it had been before. Tauriel flinched as the orcs dragged her inside. It sounded like a battle, though the orcs and their new allies were celebrating. In a way, it was a battle, a continuous battle of Tauriel’s mind and soul to stay alive. This hall was a battlefield, full of enemies dancing on the graves of all she had lost.

The orcs paid her little mind. They were too used to seeing her in all manner of degrading positions and circumstances. As she was pulled through the throng, the orcs were shouting, singing, fucking, fighting…everything they did to celebrate, and Tauriel could barely tell the difference. She caught sight of one pair, the female thrown facefirst over a table with the male thrusting behind her violently, only for the female to turn at the moment of completion and cut her nails across her partner’s face.

The orc dragging Tauriel stopped in front of one of the central tables, where the wildmen were gathered. Tauriel didn’t know whether to be relieved or disgusted. They weren’t nearly as hideous or dirty as the orcs, but they were still repulsive, heavy and hairy, their musk almost overwhelming her. They all laughed and jeered when they saw Tauriel.

“The entertainment for the evening!” the orc guard said with a laugh. Tauriel started to whimper, but stopped short as a second guard pulled Kili in from another direction. Tauriel swallowed. She hadn’t seen Kili in days…weeks, even, now that she thought about it. He looked terrible, thin and dirty, his wrist at an unnatural angle and his other arm bent strangely. His cock hung heavy between his legs, unnaturally large. Tauriel swallowed. Even if it was disproportionate, she shivered a bit at the thought of having it in her.

But no. They were not meant to take pleasure from each other. Azog hadn’t allowed it, would never allow Kili to have his prize. Touch her, perhaps, but not take her…

And there was Azog himself, laughing with one of the wildmen. There was a small girl beside them, no older than fourteen, looking terrified.

“A gift!” the wildman declared. “My daughter Tansy, in thanks for your generosity towards us!”

“A gift I am all too happy to accept!” Azog declared. The girl looked like she might faint and Tauriel’s heart went out to her. If the girl survived, she would surely be as badly used as Tauriel herself had been. “And in return, I present your entertainment!” Azog laughed as the guards lifted Tauriel onto the table and laid her down. “You can watch the dwarf and the elf fuck! That should satisfy your curiosity—and assure you of what a fine slut she is!”

“Must be, if she’d fuck that!” one of the wildmen called, prodding at Kili. Azog laughed once more before he dragged the human girl off, no doubt to destroy her. Tauriel watched them vanish into the crowd before her attention was dragged back to her current situation.

The guard prodded Kili. “Go on, dwarf!” one of them said. “It’s what you’ve wanted for a year, isn’t it? Fuck your filthy elf—she won’t enjoy you as much as she does us!”

Kili was shaking, but he climbed up on the table. He looked at her, his dark eyes focusing as she met his gaze. Slowly, he ran a hand over her neck, squeezed her swollen breasts, releasing a slight bit of milk. He leaned down and licked it away and she shivered. He did it again, relishing in the sweet taste and she moaned.

He ran his hand over her stomach where the child squirmed against him, down to her pussy. He slid his fingers in, gentle, probing to ensure she could take his new enlarged cock. Their eyes stayed locked the entire time, her breathing steady. She suddenly felt calm. This was her Kili, her One Love, and even if this wasn’t how she wanted their first time to be, she knew it would be all right with him.

“Fuck her!” someone called. “She’s just a whore, you don’t have to be gentle with her!”

“Perhaps he’s not man enough to fuck her!” another cried. “Silly dwarf child, doesn’t know where the cock goes!”

“I can show him!” a third said.

Kili flinched. “Tauriel,” he whispered, half a question, half a prayer.

She nodded once, her eyes begging for him. She wanted him, needed him. She felt the benediction in her soul and he knew that he was forgiven, that he had her permission to continue.

His cock slid into her easily. She was ready for him, eager to finally take him, her love, the one she wanted…the only one she’d ever wanted. She moaned lowly as his length slid into her, deeper and deeper, penetrating her very soul. Her mouth opened in ecstasy. He felt perfect, like he was molded for her, even with the orcs’ interference. He groaned as he bottomed out, their hips pressed together. Due to their height difference, her breasts pressed into his face and Kili breathed her in, kissed her breasts gently as he started to move slowly, taking her as a lover.

“Such a good whore,” one of the wildmen said. “She’d sleep with anything!” He laughed and climbed up on the table, undoing his pants. Tauriel’s head was thrown back as she moaned, feeling Kili in her and on top of her. The wildman knelt above her, his cock already hard. He leaned over, shoving it into her open mouth. Though not nearly as large as the orcs, she choked for a moment before she got into the rhythm of it. Kili’s teeth gritted, his hands digging into her hips in anger. Their first time should have been only for them, but of course it couldn’t be, not with so many others around them, eager to take their fill. Kili thrust harder.

Tauriel sucked automatically on the cock in her mouth, tasting the grime and the precum, feeling it fill her mouth and throat.

“She takes it like the best!” the wildman called. “She was born for this!”

“Maybe we should take her to the tavern once it’s built!” another said. “Let every man in the place have her! Turn a tidy profit while we’re at it!”

“She’d like it, too,” one of the orcs commented. “That tight little body was made for cocks…and she never wears out, either. You can fuck her all day, her pussy stays just the way it is.”

“I hope we can try it!” one of the wildmen said. “Maybe Azog will let her bear my child next…we’re short on women in our tribe.”

“If this child’s a girl, it could be ours,” one of the other said. “I gave my daughter to Azog…he could give me his to fuck! Wouldn’t even wait for it to grow up—it could only grow into a hideous deformity.”

“Would you like that, girl?” the one fucking her mouth asked. “For us to fuck you, and your daughters?”

“Maybe we can have her fuck her daughters!” one of the others said. “Or her sons, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind!”

Kili thrust harder. Tauriel could feel his anger at the words, especially as a second wildman stepped up and started rubbing his hard cock over her breasts. A third moved up and reached out, grabbing Kili’s bent arm. Kili let out a cry of pain, his hips pounding into Tauriel hard, but before the man could pull Kili away and take his place, one of the orc guards stepped forward and cut the man’s head off. It rolled to the table and off.

“You don’t harm them,” the orc said. “Azog has given you a gift—don’t spoil it if you want this treaty to stand.”

The other wildmen laughed. One of them spit on the fallen body. “I apologize for him,” he said. “But he was always hot-headed. As long as we can keep using this whore…”

“Oh, feel free,” the orc said. “She likes it too much…and who am I to deny her exactly what she wants?”

The one fucking her mouth finished, spilling into her throat. She coughed on the sour liquid. The other man above her finished, his cum spraying across her breasts. Another man stepped up and dragged her into a sitting position, forcing Kili to change until he was lying down with her on top of him.

“Better,” the man said. “Let her ride him. He’s an animal—he won’t mind.”

“Well, girl?” one said. “Show us what you can do. Ride his cock.”

Tauriel took a moment to catch her breath before she started swaying on top of him, bouncing up and down the length. She was too heavy to lift herself much, and even if she did, Kili was too big to slide out entirely. She came down, hard, gasping as she felt him deep inside. Kili groaned and dug his hands into her hips, softer from the imminent childbirth, and thrust up into her hard. She moaned and orgasmed on top of him, clenching hard around him. Kili kept thrusting. His hands moved over her belly, feeling the life inside, which served to anger him further, driving him to thrust faster.

The Wildman behind her pushed her forward, knocking her breasts into Kili’s face again. She felt something cold and slick on her ass, inside her empty hole. Oil, no doubt. The man’s fingers slid into her, stretching her open once more. She leaned forward farther. Kili snarled and bit into one of her breasts, making her cry out softly. Not that anyone heard over the continued abuse being hurled at her from all sides.

The man behind her lined up and shoved his cock into her ass, filling her from both sides. He pulled her back onto him. She grabbed at Kili’s shoulders, bringing him into a sitting position as well. It made it easier for him to pound into her, his eyes dark with anger and lust. The man behind her starting pushing harder, his cock pounding into her. It hurt, a little, but it all felt good. The men around her weren’t as large as Kili or the orcs, but they were larger than the average man and the one behind her filled her almost as well as any orc. She screamed as she orgasmed again, which set off the man behind her. He filled her ass and then pulled away.

She fell on her back again, the weight of the squirming child within her too much. Kili followed, thrusting harder than ever. She felt his tears falling on her breasts and she wanted to comfort him, wanted to make love to him properly, wanted to fight all the orcs around them and escape…but she could do none of it. She simply lay back, feeling his hard thrusts, hearing the jeers of the men, muddled and indistinct now, feeling their cocks come out and land on her, their cum coat her body and it didn’t matter, none of it mattered. They were right. This was her place now, as a whore for Azog and his allies, to be used and used until she died.

And perhaps that day would be soon. The child within her moved violently, kicking and punching at her, adding pain to the pleasure beating her at all sides. She didn’t doubt it would kill her to give birth to it. Not that she cared what happened to her, or it. She felt no love, just overwhelming disgust for the baby inside her. She wanted it gone, wanted it dead. Let Azog take it and train it as a monster if it were a boy, or let the men take it and use it if it were a girl. She didn’t care. She didn’t care. She didn’t…

She orgasmed, again and again, unable to stop herself, but it didn’t matter. It hurt just as much as it felt good. Her pussy leaked so much fluid, lubricating the way for Kili to push harder, deeper, his thrusts hard and painful but so, so good, his uncut nails cutting her hips and breasts and she liked it, she wanted it, wanted him to use her, to hurt her, let her feel something other than despair…

“Tauriel.” Kili’s strangled whisper cut through her thoughts. She opened her eyes. She was once again covered in cum, that was nothing new. But it was sill her Kili above her, her Kili inside her. He leaned up, met her eyes, and pressed a kiss to her lips as he shuddered and spent inside her. She moaned, though no one could hear over the laughter. But finally, finally it was over. Kili lay on her, his face in her breasts, for a few short seconds before the orcs grew impatient.

“You’re done,” they growled and dragged Kili off, ripping him out. Tauriel cried out, but the guards were grabbing her too. “Back to the dungeon,” they said, and dragged them out. Tauriel’s eyes closed and she blindly followed them back down into the dark.

“Separate cells?” one of the guards asked.

“The same one,” the other said. “It’s only until the party’s over…and the dwarf can clean her up.” They laughed. Tauriel felt herself being flung across a room onto a hard floor. A moment later, she heard Kili land beside her.

She breathed for a moment before she opened her eyes.

She breathed for a moment before she opened her eyes. Kili was sitting up, bruised and shocked but otherwise none the worse for wear.

They sat silent for a moment before Kili moved towards her. “Are you hurt, givashel?”

She started laughing, wild, hysterical laughter. Was she hurt? Physically, not really. The shaman had seen to it that she was never truly injured. But otherwise…was she hurt? As if he had to ask! As if he hadn’t seen everything in the last year!

Kili’s eyes grew more concerned as Tauriel continued her hysterics, laughter giving way to sobbing. “My love?” he whispered. She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and he opened his arms. She fell into him, crying into his furred chest, clutching him tight around the waist.

After a while, she quieted, hiccupping a little. Kili continued to rub her back and pet her hair, his hands dirty but gentle on her. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m so, so sorry…I should have been stronger…I should have gotten you out of here.”

Tauriel opened her mouth to speak. “It’s not your fault,” she said, her voice rough from screaming and crying.

The words felt strange on her tongue. How long had it been since she’d said a full sentence? Hell, how long had it been since she’d said anything at all, made any noise beyond moans of pain and pleasure?

She struggled for a moment and continued. “You did all you could…you can’t fight all of them.” She pulled back and sat up with difficulty, the weight of the child worse than ever. “And I know…I know we can still escape…we can still be happy.”

Kili sighed heavily. Tauriel shifted so he could lean against her, his head cushioned on her breasts. “How can we escape?” he asked. “We’re watched almost constantly…we’re both kept naked so we can’t smuggle anything…are we supposed to hope that their new allies turn on them and they all kill each other?”

“Maybe,” Tauriel said. “I don’t know…but we can’t give up hope. We have to hold onto it…we have to believe that we’ll get away from here…walk under trees…see the starlight…do you remember starlight, Kili?”

“I don’t recall,” he said, his voice breaking. “I don’t remember stars, or light of any kind…I don’t remember the taste of real food or my brother’s voice…I don’t remember what my mother looks like, or my uncle’s words…all I know is this place, this existence…I can’t think of anything else.”

“You can,” Tauriel said. “You must…if we give up, this will be all we are, until we die.”

Kili sighed heavily. After a moment, he sat up and went to a corner, where he found a rag—dirty, but serviceable. He went to Tauriel and began to rub away the evidence of the evening. They were silent as he worked, and when he was finished, he guided Tauriel to the bundle of straw and laid her down. He looked at her a moment before he went and began to rub her swollen feet.

“You walk with such pain,” he said. “Such a weight on you.”

“In more ways than one.” Tauriel lightly touched her belly. “I feel no love for it. I just want it gone! I never wanted to have a child like this! I won’t do it!”

“No,” Kili said, sitting up again. “No, you won’t. This…thing in you…it’s a parasite and we must be rid of it.”

“But to do that, we need to escape.” Tauriel looked at him with pleading eyes. “We need a plan…any plan. Surely we’re overdue for a bit of luck!”

“I’ll think of something,” Kili promised.

They fell silent again. After a moment, Tauriel’s eyes closed. Kili moved up and they shifted so her head was cushioned on his lap.

“ _Maigilkhal, givashel_ ,” he whispered. He ran a hand through her hair, his eyes on the door, savoring the moment he had with her, his thoughts racing.

 

_October 5, 2942_

The door slammed open. Tauriel jerked awake. Kili hadn’t moved for hours, and he didn’t now.

“Up,” the guard growled. Shaking, Tauriel got to her feet. “The gift from the wildmen was too small; Azog wants his pleasure while she is…trained.”

Tauriel bit back tears at the thought of the girl, no doubt going through something similar to her, but she still stepped toward the guard. She wouldn’t fight Azog. Not now. Not yet.

The guards grabbed her and dragged her out. She didn’t struggle, just looked over her shoulder at Kili. He met her eye, hoping to convey that he was working on a plan, that he wasn’t going to give up on her.

The guards took their time, touching Tauriel, laughing. Kili tuned out the words. His eyes were drawn to the key to the cell. The guard reached around to put it back on his ring, but in his distraction, it slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. The comments and laughter drowned out the sound. Kili kept his eye on it as the guards hauled Tauriel back upstairs.

He was alone. As quickly as he could, he darted forward. He reached through the bars…just a little further…

There were footsteps. Kili leaned as far as he could and just managed to snatch the key. He scrambled back and shoved the key under his pallet of straw just as the next guard came down and took his post. Kili sat down on the bed, his breath quick.

But he knew one thing. They were going to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> Note on the series:
> 
> Part 2 of this story will be coming soon. Due to financial and life reasons it'll be a few months before the next story of this series gets posted. This story that you just read is the first part of this series. I promise that there will be a good ending to this story and Kili/Tauriel will have peace and happiness but it's going to be a long bumpy road to that peace and happiness. Most stories posted on here regarding Kili/Tauriel, are awesome and fun to read but most of them are pretty much the same with light drama. I wanted to create a story that has a rough start but ends in nothing but happiness, this is a battle for Kili and Tauriel. If you're interested, I definitely appreciate comments about your thoughts and opinions and I'll see you again in a few months!


End file.
